Two Weddings and a Vampire Funeral
by SusieBogle
Summary: Beth is upset and Mick doesn't know what to do about it so he asks Josef and Simone. References to Diana Gabaldon's Romance Stories.


I don't own the characters in Moonlight – just love to write about them.

Spoiler: This takes place 24 years after the last episode "Sonata" and envisions Mick, after being re-turned into a vampire, as capable of fathering children, Elliott and Colleen (Collie).

Two Weddings and a Funeral

Beth St. John is reading in Collie's studio trailer. It's one of her favorite classic romance/time travel books: "Outlander" by Diana Gabaldon. As always, she imagines herself as Claire Randall with her Jamie being, who else, but Mick. She sighs, aching for the romance of the first years of marriage. Now they're settled in, which is comforting, but not as exciting as it used to be. Hmm, guess I'll just have to come up with something to get things pumped up again.

And just imagine, Collie's a star now, playing Claire in a remake of the 2008 movie! My daughter, the vamp! Beth giggles "I'm ready for my close up now, Mr. DeMille!" Who would have thought she had it in her to be an actress? Wait, Collie's been one her whole life. She's always definitely had the temperment of one, no thanks to her hybrid heritage: Coraline's red-headed doppelganger, without the sociopathic tendencies, thank God. That friend of hers, Cynthia, sure gave us a scare a couple of years ago. Burned out house down but I guess it's good to shake things up a bit every 20 years or so. And it brought Elliott to Aspen and his Sarah.

The wedding is coming up so fast, only a month away. And I'm here in L.A. trying to keep Collie from doing something totally diva when I could be in Aspen! Where is that man when I need him?

"Oh, mace is too good for you, Mick, sneaking up on me like that! I'm putting a bell on a collar, Mr. Whiskers.", rubbing up against his cheek with its half day roughness.

"Now, Mrs. Tabby, you've known for a long time that mace wouldn't hurt me. But a collar, hmm, that sounds kinky but doable."

"Mick, now you sound like Josef. And you're the last one in the world I'd put a collar on. Now, your daughter, on the other hand, needs to be put on a leash."

"What's she done lately? Christ, I don't want to know. At least she's got an agent, manager, director and studio head to watch over her. Wait, who'd she fire? Is that why you're here?"

"Brian, the agent but that's not the worst of it. She tried to get the director replaced today, calling him a nincompoop for not keeping to the storyline. She is right, though, he tried to change Claire's nationality from a Brit to a Yank. What a twit.!"

"So you're here to be the handholder or the hostage negotiator?"

"Both. Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"Brace yourself, Beth. Spike Kostan was in to see me today and very formally asked me for Collie's hand."

"Does Collie know about this or is he asking us first?"

"I guess we're about to find out. Here she comes, along with the entourage."

"Mom, you would not believe what that doofus is doing to this movie! I'd like to meet him in an alley around 2am. Then we'll see how the squirrel changes his tune. Dad, how fabulous to see you. Are you alone or is Spike here, too? No? Where is that man when you need him?"

"Spike, just the man. I was looking for someone to play a little pool tonite and these newly turned vamps are just no competition. No? Play anyway and tell me what's on your mind?" Josef throws a pool cue at Spike, who catches it unusually clumsily.

"Dad, I'm in love with Collie St. John."

"I know, son. Why does that affect your ability to shoot some pool? Break."

"You know? How long have you, and I'm guessing, Mom, known?"

"You can't keep looking at her that way without it being noticed. But, again, son, does that paralyze your arms -- shoot, man!"

"What way? Two ball in right pocket."

"Like you can't decide if you want to devour her now or later. Good shot, lead the table."

"But that's exactly how I feel when I'm around her. I can't control myself. She drives me crazy."

"Welcome to the world of women, son. Ah, too bad, your concentration is bad tonite, isn't it? Women and your hormones 101. They only drive you crazy if you let them. Control is the key. My philosophy has always been …"

"Love 'em and leave 'em? That worked until you found mom, right?"

"Hmm, hoist on my own petard on that one. If your mother's listening, yes! But what I was going to say is, you always have to be the one in charge of the relationship. Make it fit for you or leave it. Can you do that with the hellraiser?"

"I know she enjoys my, ah, company, and listens to me better than anyone else, even Aunt Beth."

"But?"

"Dad, you know how Collie can be! Do you think she'll marry me? I asked Uncle Mick today."

:"What did old Mick say?"

"He seemed pretty shocked and started turning that darkish color; but then he had to try to not laugh. No, dad, not at me! He just said he'd have to discuss it with Aunt Beth. But he did have a point."

"Oh, yeah, about what?"

"He said, "If you love her, then you've got to take the plunge and ask."

"Good advice from someone who used to have commitment issues. So what did she say?"

I, uh, haven't actually gotten the chance yet. She's supposed to be off the set in a half hour but getting her away from the entourage can be a hassle. What's your call?"

"Take her away from the crowd, feed her and make love until she says, yes. Always worked for me. Nine ball."

Would he ever get used to how beautiful his mother was? Smiling at the beloved face showing on the screen, 24 year old PhD Candidate Elliott St. John says, "Mom, I had a feeling you'd be calling tonite. I just finished my thesis and Sarah's proofing it now. We're really onto something, and it's all because of you and The Foundation.

I met with Dr. Buerki last week. You know how reserved he usually is? You can barely get two words out of him? Well, he met with your vampire/scientist friend, Gerald. Now they're chattering away and I can't get a word in edgewise. And the best part is, they really think my hypothesis can be proved. Just think – our planet can be the garden of eden again. It's going to take separating a continent, but it will be worth it. And who cares about Panama anyway, right? Yeah, I know, not politically correct to say it but it's not like we're doing away with the entire country, just downsizing it a bit.

The Aspen Institute just magically came up with all these research funds and I'm to meet with the Global Climate Control Panel next month. We're so close, Mom!

Sarah has her final guest list and we've got the pastor from the Aspen Community Church lined up to be on the mountain by 6pm. He says he has to be finished by twilight. Guess he's still a little uneasy about being around all the vamps even though I told him they were civilized.

You want to add who to your list? Oh, yes, Claudia the "Cleaner" and some of her vampire sisters? Is she the one who helped you when I was born? When you were kidnapped by that old world vamp, Dupre, and they came to protect you? (WRITER'S NOTE: Please see "A Faint and a Heartbeat" for that story) Of course, please tell her she's more than welcome. Uh, do we order more blood or what's the protocol here? I'll call the Red Cross, they always come through. And Guillermo is bringing his lady so I'm betting there'll be plenty of "snacks". Oh, you're kidding, Logan has met someone? Well, he did put plus one on his RSVP but I thought that just referred to his girth. This is going to be fun but it was a good thing you met with Sarah's parents and smoothed over the whole vamp issue. Yeah, the prejudice thing in this country was getting old.

So far all is going well but we would love to have you come out as soon as you can. How is the movie star, anyway?

I had a feeling old Spike was going to pop the question. So what'd she say? Ah, the disappearing diva act, huh? Is this a ploy to get rid of that director? Oh, good for Spike. At least they're together, right? So, you think it'll be a double wedding? I guess I'd better ask her, yeah, I know it's our special day. Besides, Collie would never do anything that mundane.

Are you alright, Mom? You sound kind of sad. It'll be okay, Mom, really it will. Call me when you hear from her, alright? Love you and say hi to Dad. Tell him I saw a bull elk the other day and remembered that wild hunting trip with Uncle Josef. I almost choked myself to death laughing. There, now you sound better! Take care, Mom

She's been crying, thought Mick. It's finally happened, she's tired of me and my endless vampire world problems. What else could it be?

But what have I done? What was the last straw? I can't remember doing anything different from the ordinary. God knows I've been faithful, even though the female mortals and vamps all seem to think it's a challenge to try for me. But I don't even see her jealousy anymore. I've lost her.

What has happened to her smile? Sometimes she seems so down and now she's been acting kinda weird. Asking me if I believed in the possibility of time travel. Hell, until Coraline bit down, I would have sworn there were no vampires. So why not? But Beth, my practical, take charge kind of wife, daydreaming about traveling back in time?

And she's got this book that she's read at least forty times about some nurse who steps into stones in Scotland after the war and turns up just before the Bonnie Prince Charlie Uprising that destroyed the clans. Calls it romantic. Says she dreams about some guy named Jamie. Hmrph.

Maybe this has to do with Collie's movie? It is, after all, about this Claire Randall. God, Collie's so beautiful with her red hair colored brown and all curly. They really had to work on her eye color. It's the hybrid vampire in her. She just doesn't like anything touching – clouding -- her eyes but had to succumb to wearing contacts as the part calls for eyes the color of port wine. I've actually known some vamps with that color, mostly newly turned ones fresh from the kill. And then there was that time Josef drank too much but that was more garnet. Still Collie can't chug blood for every scene just to change her eyes so she has to live with the contacts. But Beth didn't act upset about the movie. No, it can't be that.

Could it be something physical? After all she is almost 50. But I know her like the inside of a glove. Same glorious body that gives me shivers when I see her in the shower or dressing for an evening out. And I know she still desires me.

So what the hell is wrong? And what can I do to make it right again.

"Josef."

"How'd it turn out with Collie? Spike's been gone for a couple of days. I figured he must have gotten some results. When's the big day?"

"We haven't actually heard from them. But that's not why I'm here. I'm losing Beth."

.Did I just become some Adviser to the Lovelorn? First Spike and now you. Is it something in the air? Did I miss the memo?"

"Josef, I'm serious. Something's wrong. She's been crying but she won't tell me why."

"Our Beth, who's locked horns with seriously bad vamps – Coraline, for God's sake, and come out the victor, is crying? I hate when women cry. Geez, you really blew it, Mick old buddy. Simone, are you home? Good. We need the female perspective."

"What's wrong with Beth? I just saw her yesterday. She said Collie was due back on the set today so we'll see if it's a walkout. Her contract is totally firm and she has the right to stay away if any of the original screenplay gets changed significantly. They're in breach then. I've already talked to the producer's lawyer and it's all good. Come to think of it now, Beth did seem a little off. Not her usual sunny self. Could it be the change?"

"Ah, that's right, mortals do have menopause around 50, don't they?"

"I don't think so. I'd smell it. Remember when she got pregnant with Collie? Off the charts. And with hybrid bloodlines, she's not showing any signs of aging."

Simone queries: "Is she unhappy about Spike and Collie? I know it can't be over Elliott. They've always been so close and she practically bubbles over when talking about the big event in Aspen. Maybe Beth really doesn't want Collie to get married? Is that a possibility?"

"But she's always liked Spike! No, if that's the case, he'll be devastated. Mick, it's got to be something else. Has she said anything?"

"Just talk about that romance novel Collie's picture is based on. Says she's been having daydreams about it. I just don't get it. What is it that women like about these stories? I get the part about all the sword fights, head bashing, and all the blood. That's my kind of action. But the other stuff, this Claire/Jamie thing. And if she's a happily married woman, why would she need romance anyway?"

"That, my friend, is your problem … and your solution."

"Collie"

"Dad, I'm so glad you're here. The studio has agreed to replace that nitwit director and restore the original screenplay. That Simone sure is a good entertainment contract lawyer. We had them squirming and I didn't even have to show my fangs! What's up and where's Mom?"

"She's gone on to Aspen to help Sarah's parents with the arrangements. She, uh, needed a break from all the drama here in LA.

Does your makeup crew have someone who can give me some pointers?"

"Why, Dad, are you going to add more wrinkles and whiten your hair in spots? No problem! Deborah from the crew understands our "situation" and can be counted on to be discreet."

"Good. Red, Mom and I are leaving LA."

"She's giving up her position as the Foundation Director? And what about your agency? You can't do that! Vamps need you. Humans, too. I need you! For how long?"

"Indefinitely."

"But, you can't be serious. My career is just starting and I need …hmm, does this have anything to do with Mom's crying? I knew it. She's sick, isn't she? She's got cancer or some such and doesn't want me to worry. Where are you taking her? Some Swiss clinic? I hear they're the best. You can count on me, Dad. We'll take care of her."

"Not you, Collie, although I appreciate hearing the words. No, after Elliott's wedding, we're going away and I'll take care of her problem. You have Spike, Josef, Simone and the whole staff at the Foundation. You'll be okay."

"Dad, oh, I can't lose her! I love her so much."

"Me too, Collie. Me too."

Mick finished addressing the envelope, writing cursive with an old fashioned flourish he rememberd learning in grade school "CLAIRE". That ought to do it. Now he'd go out to see his son married and then, hopefully, if she agrees, we're off.

Josef is a miracle worker. He knows people – our own secret society – everywhere around the world. They'll set it all up for when we get there. Even the costumes and arms down to that huge axe-like club. What is that called, a claymore! Yeah.

Elliott St. John, spitting image of his father, comes into the room. "Dad, what's going on with you and Mom? You've barely spoken to each other. I've never known you to be so distant. Must have been a doozy of a fight. What'd you do?"

"What did Beth say?"

"Nothing. That's the really strange part. Mom and I have always had that special connection, you know? Not like yours, of course, but …"

"Yeah, I know. She knew your name before you were even conceived! And I remember seeing you looking up at her when you were just months old. The look of two old souls happy to be reunited."

"Dad, I can't get married today and Sarah will just have to understand."

No, you will do nothing to stop this. Your mother has looked forward to this day and nothing going on between us will interfere with her joy. Do you hear me, Elliott?"

"Alright, but I … hey, Collie flat face, big movie star. Where's my best man?"

Spike Kostan suddenly appears. "Here. And you ought to see the turnout! Every vamp and mortal we know. Even the President is here. How'd you get Chelsea away from that cesspool called Washington, anyway?"

"Told her she could take co-credit for saving the planet."

"And I thought it was my dad's bribes."

"Spike, bite your tongue!" Beth St. John, looking elegant in a dark blue dress the color of her eyes comes in. "Everyone ready?"

"Mom, I love your dress. And that sapphire necklace matches your earrings perfectly. You look so beautiful."

"Thanks, Collie. I think it works. And I wanted Elliott to be proud of me.

"I'm always proud of you, Mom, and it's true you've never looked more beautiful."

"That's close but not so, Elliott," Mick says, looking at Beth. "She was her most beautiful when she had just given birth to you. I'd never seen anyone glow before."

Beth blushes but demurs, "that was a special moment. And now my baby, all grown up and handsome as his father, is about to go off and have his own special moments with a wonderful girl. Let's not keep her waiting any longer."

They thought the reception line would never end. Entwined, Mr. and Mrs. Elliott St. John gracefully handled the hundreds of well wishers. The wedding had gone off without a hitch although the Pastor, Reverend Harvey, was sweating a little too much for an outdoor wedding. Maybe it was because Mick's old photog friends, Sean and William, kept snapping his picture after showing him their fangs. Such jokesters. Otherwise, the weather couldn't have been more perfect although now clouds were starting to build and a hint of lightening with thunder was building around the top of Aspen Highlands.

"Thank you so much for coming. Helping me to be born, my mother and I will always be indebted to you."

Claudia, "the Cleaner" says in her low, throaty voice, "You and your parents have done so much to bridge the gap for vampires and humans in the world. I am honored to have done my part. And now, with this weather approaching, we must depart."

"Are you flying back to LA tonite?"

"Yes, unfortunately we have commitments very early tomorrow but our pilot is experienced and should be able to fly around these storms."

Sarah St. John impulsively hugs Claudia, saying "we will always be grateful and thank you especially for the lovely leather pieces!"

"Ah, Uncle Josef. Aunt Simone! So what's the word from the Spike? Is my sister ready to take the plunge?"

"Elliott, I think Collie's words were "over my cold, dead body!" which actually gave Spike some hope."

"That sounds like her. But they appear to very much be an item so maybe he's got the inside track. I'm glad she has him, what with Mom and Dad's problems these days."

"Yes, well, that should all get resolved soon. One can hope as all this romantic drama is giving us real vampires a bad rep."

Simone laughs, saying "real tough manly vampires can't stand that mushy stuff, right?"

Sarah smiles. "I have a good feeling about those two. They're on their way to being the next "Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton."

"God help us. Didn't she have like eight husbands? Oh, that's right, she married Burton twice. Speaking of that, have you seen your folks?"

Simone nudges Josef. Elliott gives them a questioning look. "Something going down? Sarah, have you seen my Mom?"

"My Beth"

The outside of a lovely, incredibly expensive linen envelope has those two words inscribed on them.

Inside she finds another envelope, this time more elegantly with the single word "Claire". Her heart starts pounding, thrilling to the possibility. Can it be? Has he really been aware all this time?

"Dearest Claire,

I, James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser, solemnly and with all the love in my heart, request your presence in Inverness, Scotland Sunday next to renew our vows and then go off to see if we can't find some standing stones that call to us. "Je vous prete"

Yours always, Jamie"

She almost missed the ring, she was crying so much. It was an intertwined one, just like in the book!

Thinking she's alone, she sighs, "What have I ever done in my life to deserve you, Mick St. John?"

"You were born."

"That belled collar is sounding better all the time. Honestly, Mick, how did you know I was going through what Alison calls "Empty Nest Syndrome"? I didn't even know it until over lunch, I just burst into tears."

"Is that what it was?"

"What did you think … oh, no, that explains why you've been avoiding me. You thought I wasn't in love with you anymore? That will never happen."

"So, um, hmrph, about the letter?"

"The proposal and the ring …?"

"Mom, Dad! Sorry to interrupt. Is that a ring, Mom? Oh, how romantic."

"Collie"

"We've just heard on the news. There's been a plane crash with fatalities!"

Vampires old and new silently gather in the twilight near the side of the mountain where it happened. No one is speaking. No words will be offered. It is not their way. Just a silent vigil for those of the undead who met their final end in the fiery crash. Whether it is through beheading or fire, all realize the end has cleansed the violence of their lives like the shearing of the plane's wing. Cleanly and then they are no more.

Later, at the Kostan compound outside of Aspen, in front of the blazing fireplace, Josef says, "Vampires don't believe in an afterlife of heaven. We've experienced a second "life" already. There can't be anything else."

"Even vampire priests? Beth quieries. "Surely they have to believe in a God to continue their calling?"

Simone sighs, "Your whole world perspective changes. It comes down to one thing and that's survival first. I know it did for me. A vampire priest might appear altruistic on the surface to get what he really wants, which is to continue to exist in whatever form. And only by blending in with humans and appearing to fervently believe in a higher power can he get the nourishment that he requires."

"None of you believe in a creator? How do you believe vampires came to be, then?"

Mick, looking at his empassioned wife, "I always had the feeling we must have been aliens who just happened to find by happy coincidence a planet to which we could easily adapt. Blood being in plentiful supply here in all of its forms became the "soup du jour". We evolved probably at the same time humans did."

"Or maybe we were all just plopped down here – abandoned by our makers – just to see who could survive. We're all just sport for the Gods!"

"Josef, as always your cynicism has the ring of truth." Mick shakes his head. "All I know is the longer I am a vampire, the more I feel there must be some grand plan. Something or someone must have an idea of what purpose we serve."

"It seems simple enough to me." Elliott says. The eyes of everyone in the whole room turn at his entrance. "You're counterbalances just like with every other species. Predators have to have their opposite prey in order to survive. But I like your theory, Dad, about adaptation. I think we will finally figure out that our relationship is symbiotic. One can't survive without the other."

Beth smiles. "That's the whole basis of the Foundation! But, Elliott, what are you doing back? We thought you two were long gone on your honeymoon?"

"Sarah just felt so bad about Claudia and the other vamp sisters. We couldn't enjoy ourselves knowing everyone else was in mourning. So we've postponed it for a week."

"There's nothing to be done here. And already the Foundation has helped find a new leader for the Cleaners, Andrea, I think her name is."

Josef chokes on his drink. "Mick, wasn't she the one who told you to call her even when you didn't need a cleanup?"

Beth glares at Mick who gives her the lifted eyebrow. "Doesn't mean I took her up on it. And besides, I was hot on the trail of Coraline! But it sure is nice to see to see that jealous flush once again. So shall we tell them all about our plans, Mistress Beth?"

Mick St. John feels a little silly but puts it on anyway. The kilt actually is kind of freeing in a way. Josef joked about everything hanging down getting fresh air for a change, haha! And this sporran thing is also handy. But the frilled shirt is way too gay. Did they really wear this get up back in the 1700's? If I hadn't had the costumer research it, I would have suspected it was a little "jest" on Josef's part.

The long red hair took some work – who knew about hairweaves? And now it's tied up in what they call a queue with a ribbon. God help me, if I didn't love her before this surely proves it to the whole world! At least I don't have to fake my youth. Putting on those fake wrinkles and graying my hair got tiresome. I'll bet Beth feels the same way. What a relief to be young again. And about to start on a new adventure.

Josef says there are actually mystical standing stones all over the world. Of course, there's Stonehenge in England but we're going to start here in Scotland. I've got this cottage all set up and ready to go with sleeping freezer and plenty of blood stocked up.

It's a shame that even if we do find a passage through time, that as a vampire, I probably can't travel through. Doubt I could survive it.

"Josef. Come to smirk? Oh, look at you, man. Och, I dinna believe my own eyes!"

"Yeah, yeah. Simone insisted and I do like the freedom of these kilts. And you know, I used to wear a lot more foppish stuff. Satins, those silk hose with garters. Even used to stuff my nose with tobacco snuff. Nasty habit, that. Anyway, I'm here to give you a present."

"Is it that little knife, what do they call it a sark or kirk, something like that?"

"No, although those are handy as stakes, too. Mick, I know you must have figured out that I had some of Lance's compound …"

"Yeah, no way Spike could look and act that much like you otherwise. What's your point?"

"Here. Use it up and enjoy being human again. But try not to knock her up again. I don't think the world can handle another Colleen!"

"Now, Mom, the shift then the petticoat then the skirt. And then there's the blouse and the little vest which is either laced up the front or the back. Most formal dresses like this one though are always laced up the back. Yes, like that and tightened until you can't breath but your boobs look like they're going to spill out. The lace jabot is to cover 'em up for polite society until your new husband is then allowed to undress you. No veil but we'll weave these flowers …"

"What no orchids?"

"This time of year, Mom? Don't be silly. Orchids are for carrying, not for in your hair. You'll have baby's breath, and lovely little roses to match the rose of your complexion."

"Collie, you really have a flair for this kind of thing. And thank you for the curly brown wig. I don't think I could have dealt with all that hair dye again. Giggles. I don't ever want to look that old again!"

"And now the slippers which are not really all that comfortable like our modern ones. These have no arch support but I guess they're a lot better than the wooden shoes that most poor wore."

"I thought that was only in Holland?"

"Nope, only nobles and eventually of course the merchant class could afford the costlier stuff."

I'm impressed. So what do you really think of all this? Crazy, isn't it?"

"Dad said he would take care of you. I offered but he said no. I'm just so glad you're renewing your vows now, before it's, ah, ah, …"

"Whatever are you talking about, Colleen? What did Mick tell you?"

"He, uh, just said you and he were going away indefinitely."

"And?"

In a little's girl's voice, "And that I would be fine without you. But, I won't, Mom, really! I don't want to lose you."

"Well, I don't think you'll be losing me forever, Collie. Just a year or two. Why would you think that?"

"Well, I gathered from Dad it was not something he wanted to discuss but I saw you crying and just put two and two together."

"And that added up to what?"

Once again the little girl voice, "cancer".

"I'm going to kill that vampire! Collie, honey, I'm not sick. At least not in that horrible diseased way. I was crying because I was losing both of my children. First Elliott and then when Spike proposed to you, I just went to pieces. It's called "empty nest syndrome" and I really didn't know why I was crying. That is until my elderly friend, Alison Lin, you remember her, don't you, Collie? She explained it. But why would your Dad tell you that?"

"Oh, I don't know. How cruel of him. How could my own father be so mean as to let me believe you were dying. And I was all ready to quit acting and go to Switzerland to nurse you. I could see myself in a cute nurse's uniform like the costume I wore in the movie. Of course, that was from 1945 when they wore stiff white hats with red crosses on their heads. Pinned on and boy, do those pins give you a headache."

"Oh, my lovely daughter! Don't let anyone – ever -- take away your incredible joie de vivre. Are we ready?."

And mother and daughter went hand in hand up the hill to the little chapel in the Scottish Highlands, laughing and singing like the young girls they were.

Once again, people and vamps were gathered for a wedding. Only this time, they all look like they have just come from the set of a movie. There were soldiers with their red "lobster" jackets and white wigged heads. Fierce looking, huge Scots in their finery with their clan colors proudly displayed. Lovely ladies in their Sunday best furiously fanning against the heat. The priest in his black and white vestments. The Chapel entwined with flowers from all over the countryside. The bagpiper at the ready, waiting for his cue.

"Mom, look at Logan" whispers Collie.

"He looks absolutely adorable in his coat but is that color puce? Someone must have been up to their old tricks, telling him what a great color that was for him."

Simone laughs. "I can't imagine who that joker could be. And look, one of his stockings' falling down. But his girl is very sweet and really loves him! See how she is smiling while helping him put the garter back in place."

"There's Dad, and Uncle Josef. Spike, too. O'er men are surely the handsomeness trio of Scottish vampires ever to be seen in these parts."

"There's the piper, giving us the sign. Take a deep breath and let's go."

Collie and Simone walk down the chapel aisle, where each go to their respective escorts. Beth follows by herself. All have risen and are now watching her as she goes up to the front. She steps up and turns to see Mick. Her eyes widen and she says, in a low voice,

"Are you human again?"

He grins. "I didn't know about Josef's little present or I wouldn't have bothered with the rest of the costume."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't have missed the red hair for anything. And by the way, I love you, Mick St. John."

"Ready to marry me again, Mistress St. John?"

"Always."


End file.
